


Holding The Gold

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so im @xhazzabananasx on twitter, and i saw that a larrysmut account wanted to read a fanfic where louisandharry competed and fucked so here it is (and with a twist) :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Holding The Gold

**Author's Note:**

> okay so im @xhazzabananasx on twitter, and i saw that a larrysmut account wanted to read a fanfic where louisandharry competed and fucked so here it is (and with a twist) :D

university was bigger than louis imagined.


End file.
